


Tony and Remy Part Four - Blue Light Special

by jcporter1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Repo Men (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcporter1/pseuds/jcporter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a boss has to take the situation in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part Four - Blue Light Special

Tony and Remy part four.

Blue Light Special

  For the next half liter of single malt, Tony did his best to make Remy feel better about himself.

  "I'm a monster. That little girl was beating on me and screaming at me to stop killing her dad. Do you know what I felt? Do you?"  
     Tony shrugged.

     "I do. You just 'reminded me'.“ Remy made air quotes with his fingers. “I felt irritated. That's all. I kept thinking 'if this little girl don't knock it off I'm going to pick her up and lock her outside in the rain'."

     "You gave that up.” Tony tried to reassure him. “You turned your back on it. It’s why we cut those memories out of your brain. They serve no purpose. You aren't that guy anymore."

     By the end of the liter Tony had convinced Remy that just by participating in this trial he had wiped clean all his sins.

     "Think of all the thousands of lives you will save just by being in this trial.” Tony leaned over and patted Remy’s shoulder. “You're a hero."

     After he drained the last drop from the bottle, Remy handed it to Tony.

     "If it was your plan to get me drunk and have your way with me, now's your chance." Remy teased; feeling much more relaxed.

     Tony looked at this strange fellow before him. In many ways Remy was much like himself; a man who plunged headlong into every impulse. But unlike him, Remy had no mendacity. He never manipulated anyone. Remy was a straight ahead kind of guy. No thought of tomorrow.

     "Noble Savage..." a phrase from a college literature class popped into his mind.

     "How's that?" Remy asked.

     "Oh nothing. Just the whiskey talking." Tony frowned, looking into Remy's blue eyes. "Remarkable. You've had all this booze to drink and the only sign of it is a few burst capillaries in your eyes."

     "Is that because of this turbocharged heart?" Remy asked, tapping on the hard shell under his shirt.

     "No….” Tony ruminated. “It would have to be the computer running your motor skills. Of course the alcohol would have no affect on the hard drive in there. No one gave that any thought. Here-" Tony pitched the empty bottle back to Remy, purposely flipping it end over end. Remy caught it neatly with one hand.

     Impressed Tony chuckled. "You’re going to be one bad-ass body guard. Imagine. You can pass as a friend or business associate. Eat and drink with me and if there's trouble you will still be the sharpest guy in the room."

     "What's this? Bodyguard?"

     "I was going to bring this up later, but yeah, the Army wants to see you holding down a job and interacting with people to see how you hold up to everyday stress. I need to monitor you so I need you to be near me. I guess you could be my driver but with your skills I think body guard is a better fit."

     "But aren't you a Superman or something. Why do you need me?"

     "I'm only a Superman in my suit. Outside my suit I'm just a guy. A super guy- but still just a guy. Sometimes I have to meet with people who would like to kick my ass. Some of them would like to see me dead. I need a guy like you to watch my back, without looking like I need it. Does that make sense?"

     "Sure.”  Remy frowned as he thought about the offer.  “Would I live here?"

     "Yes."

     "Do I get the same room I woke up in this morning?"

     "That's your room, yeah."

     "What's the pay like?"

     “Pay?”

     "Yeah, money.  What's the money like?”

     “I just spent 30 billion dollars bringing you back from the….ah Hell, how much do you want?”

     "100 thousand." Remy grinned.

     "That’s out of the question!” Tony spluttered. “You get room and board."

     "I'm on the job round the clock."

     "80 k." Tony said with finality.

     "100" Remy stuck his chin out.

     "Shit. 100. Ok. But that's 24/7." Tony shook his finger at Remy.

     "Done." Remy stuck out his hand and they shook on it.

     Tony checked his watch. "It’s 3:30. Why don't I show you around? You can meet everyone. We can get dinner. Then I've got stuff to do in the lab."

     "Sounds good. But can I get out of these pajamas?"

     Tony led him to a small room off the den. Inside were a daybed, a closet, a desk, and a couple of arm chairs. The character of the room was intimate, cozy. At odds with the rest of the house, or what Remy had seen of it. The walls were a dark panel and there was only a single small window over the day bed. A bookshelf held a few well-thumbed books.

     "Is this your hideout?" Remy asked. He stopped before an oil painting of a red robot blasting through the sky like a rocket. He stared at it for a minute while Tony searched through the closet for jeans and a T-shirt.

     "Is this you?" Remy leaned to speak into the closet.

     "What?"  Tony spoke without looking.

     "This painting. Is that you?"

     "Oh yeah. A fan painted that. Seemed like a lot of work. So I kept it. Here- these should fit." he tossed a change of clothes on the bed. "We can shop for clothes tomorrow. Shoes..." Tony snapped his fingers. “I think I got a new pair of Nikes in here." he disappeared into the walk-in.

     Remy stepped out of the pajamas wincing as he high stepped into another erection.

     "Ow! I don't know whether to thank you or curse you for this blue heart. "

     Tony emerged from the closet with an unopened box of Nikes. "Why is that?"

     "I haven't had this much trouble controlling my cock since I was 15."

     Tony laughed. "I used to call it the blue light special."

     Remy looked ruefully at the tent of fabric in his briefs stretched over a spectacular hard on.

     "I'm going to have to do something with this thing. I can't walk around like this. You should clear out for a while. Don't want to hurt anybody." he gave Tony a wide eyed angelic smile.” Unless you feel like giving me a hand."

     Tony gave Remy the dead eye. Remy shrugged.

     "No. Well you better leave then. I'll give you to the count of three and then I'm not responsible for your safety."

     Tony set the box down on the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.  "It’s my house. I go where I want."

     "One..." Remy started across the room towards him looking laughable in his opened pajama top and white briefs.   
     Tony cocked his head and one eyebrow. "You might want to consider boxers. More stylish."

     "Hey. You dressed me. I always went commando before... And that's two,"

     "I'm not afraid of you, Remy." Tony ignored the small hairs bristling on the back of his neck.

     Remy laughed. "I see no reason why you should be. From what I remember I am a very gentle lover." He stopped in front of Tony and said "three."

     Tony's heart was beating like an old Pontiac Grand Am with a loose piston rod, but he kept his gaze steady. Remy leaned in as if to kiss him but reached down and palmed his crotch instead. Tony's traitorous cock leapt to Remy’s touch. Remy smirked and took two steps back.  He nodded toward the door.

     "Go on then. Give me ten minutes.” Remy turned away.

     Later when Tony would tell himself why he'd done it, he would say: "because I am the boss and every boss knows that there comes a time when it is Fuck or Be Fucked.". He couldn't let a subordinate take the upper hand like that. Right?

     And of course he sympathized with the guy, having suffered through the same condition when he first got his implant. Also - It might flicker through his thoughts - he had always been curious to see what it felt like to be on the receiving end for once of all that Stark energy.

     But never would he allow for one second that the careless intensity of this so familiar stranger made his blue heart go pitter pat.

     So as Remy turned his back on Tony, Tony caught Remy’s right arm with his own and twisted it up behind his back. He then spun him into his embrace and kissed him roughly.

     Remy pressed into him, giving it right back. A crazy rush of memories and emotions slammed together in his mind. He wasn't just kissing Tony, he was kissing everyone he had kissed before, and everyone he would kiss after. All the lost and found of his life. He was kissing the whole world. And he was kissing the man who had given it back to him.

     Remy pushed forward, walking Tony backward until they hit a wall and their teeth clacked together. Remy laughed and forced his tongue into Tony's mouth, relishing the taste of scotch and the scratch of Tony's beard on his chin. With his right arm still pinned to his shoulder blades, Remy could only reach around the small of Tony's back and tug his hips into his own. The electric jolt of his cock knocking into Tony's even through fabric forced a gasp from him that masked the moan that escaped Tony.

     Tony felt in imminent danger of losing this fight. He levered himself off the wall and spun around and slammed Remy into the paneling. In spite of himself Tony had to marvel at the sight before him. He marveled at the pale, thin lad, staring at him with a dangerous hunger; the blue glow from his implant casting sharp reliefs of Remy’s ribs and ropy muscles. Remy struggled to move toward him.

     Using his fore arm as a bar he pressed across Remy's chest just below the neck and from shoulder to shoulder - pinning him. With his left hand he slid Remy’s cock out of the fly of his briefs. It was so hard it sprang into his hand. So hard it felt like the handle of a baseball bat. Definitely a Stark Industries product.

     Remy gasped and tried to come off the wall. Tony pressed him back and took a firm grip of Remy's cock and pulled up, in a long steady stroke.

     "Fuck!" Remy's head banged the wall. It felt like Tony was lifting him up off the floor, but far from being painful it was causing him to go blind with the pleasure.

     "Easy". Tony said.

     Remy wanted to answer ...to say "easy for you to say"..."fuck me" ....and "I love you" but fortunately for him he had lost the ability to make any noises but groans as Tony repeated the action again and again.

     After a minute Remy rasped: "Faster" then licked his lips and repeated "go faster.”

     His breath was shallow and quick. Through eyes that were no more than slits he saw Tony looking at him with amusement.

     "Not yet.” Tony said. He was intimately familiar with these blue light orgasms. You had to walk it all the way to the edge of the cliff and push it over.  Remy started to squirm under his arm.

     "Damn it Tony, go faster.” Remy was shaking with frustration. “Oh fuck! Let me..."

     Tony slid his forearm up to Remy’s neck and stepped in; driving his knee in between Remy's thighs, spreading his legs apart, and shoved his face close.

     "You relax." he snarled.

     Remy grabbed Tony’s head in both hands and pulled him in. He kissed him hungrily; searching his mouth with his tongue, grinding their lips together so hard Tony winced. Tony was glad for the pain. It allowed him to focus on the task "at hand" as it were and not fall under Remy's spell. He broke free. Remy dropped his forehead on Tony's shoulder. Tony felt the oddest impulse to protect this man; to shelter him. It was most uncomfortable.

     Suddenly Remy straightened up and a throaty "unh" escaped him. ‘Nearly there now,’ Tony thought. And now he sped up his strokes, shorter, quicker, but not too fast.

     Remy bucked four times then came with a strangled shout. A fountain of cum arced in the air, followed by a smaller one and then a smaller one. Done for, Remy slumped against the wall and Tony helped him slide to the floor, savoring the stunned expression in his blue eyes.

     'And that is dominance restored,' Tony thought with satisfaction.

     There were voices in the den. Oh shit how long had they been there?

     "Tony?"

     Pepper was calling. They must have just walked in.

     "In here!" he called back, doing a fantastic job of masking his panic.

     Someone tried the door handle.

     "Are you in there?"

     "Don't come in Remy is getting dressed."

     Tony grabbed the clothes he had picked out for Remy and tossed them to where the man  sat on the floor, cock still out and curled up on his briefs, legs straight out before him.

     "Get dressed." Tony hissed.

     "General Beck is here." Pepper informed him through the door.

     "I will be right down."  Tony bent over and helped Remy to his feet.

     "No. He's here. With me."  Pepper’s voice was just on the other side of the door, speaking into the wood.

     "Hello Tony" the booming baritone of the General came through the door.  He was obviously just at Pepper’s shoulder.

     "Shit." Tony whispered, then louder: "What a surprise! There are cigars on the bar. Help yourself." Tony turned to Remy who was now grinning at him.

     "Help yourself..." Remy mimicked.

     ‘Well, so much for dominance restored.’ Tony groaned inwardly.

     "Get dressed and come out." he turned to leave.

     "Tony," Remy called.

     "What?" Tony spun around impatiently.

     "You got some of me on you." Remy pointed at Tony’s shirt and laughed.

     Tony looked down. 'Oh shit. '. A big gob of whitish goo was stringing down his shoulder. He stripped the shirt off and grabbed the one he'd given Remy.

     "Get another t-shirt from the closet. I have to see what this asshole wants. And not a word of this to anyone. Ok?" Pulling the t-shirt on Tony unlocked the door.

     "Why General Beck, what brings you out on a weekend?" and he stepped thru the door shutting it behind him.


End file.
